Performance Appraisal
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Sheriff Swan is due for her yearly performance review with Regina.


Title: Performance Appraisal (1)

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary:Sheriff Swan is due for her yearly performance review with Regina.

"_Say you're just a friend, I'm a little liar.__When we play pretend, body is on fire__  
__'Cause, I like it like that.__Yeah, I like it like that" ~_Britney Spears "Seal it With a Kiss"

**Punctuality and Attendance:** Sheriff Swan works the appropriate schedule, but her "off-site breaks" affect her performance. Sheriff Swan has been caught by the Mayor taking work-time naps at her desks.

**Attitude**: Sheriff Swan has a tendency to instigate problems with her superiors. Her attitude needs to be kept in check. For instance, Sheriff Swan has rebuked the Mayor during town council meetings with accusations. Her outbursts will not be tolerated.

**Communication and Interpersonal skills**: Sheriff Swan does not effectively communicate – both written and verbal communication must be improved. Sheriff Swan fails to correctly complete even the most basic and straight forward of paperwork.

**Cooperation and Teamwork: **Sheriff Swan doesn't view her workplace as a "team" environment and too frequently wants to "go it alone" on projects. Sheriff Swan needs to ask for help from the Mayor when she is uncertain. Sheriff Swan, while well-groomed, refuses to wear the appropriate uniform for her position.

**Creativity and Innovation**: Sheriff Swan is a creative woman but she has a tendency to act before thinking. Sheriff Swan puts her personal goals ahead of the goals of the city.

**Satisfaction and Dependability**: Sheriff Swan's reliability is questionable. Too often, her work results are inconsistent and need to be checked too frequently by the Mayor.

**Recommendation:** Sheriff Swan must improve in ALL areas immediately or face termination. The Sheriff will be given 90 days to complete a turnaround, at which time she will be re-evaluated and a decision regarding her continued employment will be finalized.

"That brings us to the feedback and self-assessment portion of the evaluation. Your thoughts, Ms. Swan?" Regina insisted they capitalize on the 'intimacy' of conducting the review while seated on the sofa in front of the fireplace in her office. Regina placed her clipboard on the coffee table and picked up her drink. She had also insisted they share a cider, and after this Emma knew she'd need several.

Emma bit her tongue, nodding slowly. She had kept her head down and focused on her copy of the review in her hands. She clenched the paper so tightly in her fist that it crumpled. Regina watched as Emma carefully sat the paper on the table and picked up her glass of cider, taking a long slow drink. Emma felt a burst of hot anger flare in the pit of her stomach which made her want to unleash all her rage by smashing the glass in her hand, or throwing it in Regina's smug face.

"Well, Ms. Swan, you must have some reaction you'd like to share with me?" Regina settled herself into the sofa and lifted her arms to spread over the back. Her white blouse was unbuttoned three buttons. Her tight black skirt rode up over her crossed thighs; black nylons encased toned legs, and her right black high heel dangled from her foot. She looked relaxed, and sexy. Emma glumly realized her eyes were drinking in the sight of Regina's smooth curves. It infuriated Emma how the woman could sit there and ruin her life while remaining completely unfettered.

Regina was enjoying this immensely. She prepared the review knowing full well it was an unfair portrayal of Ms. Swan's efforts, but Regina wasn't known for giving kind praise.

"I think..." Emma licked her lips and shot a glare of sheer murderous intent Regina's way, "that Madam Mayor is not properly qualified to evaluate Sheriff Swan's performance. Madam Mayor has a bitchy attitude and appears to be completely biased against Sheriff Swan."

Regina smiled meanly, her glimmering white teeth bared in a cutting snarl, "Perhaps, you're right. I haven't seen what you really do. There's only so much that I can ascertain from reports and statistics. I'd like to see what you are capable of up close."

"I'm right?" Emma sounded unsure and suspicious. Regina never agreed with her on anything.

"Yes, dear, I think I'd like you to demonstrate the exceptional skills you claim to have by showing me- proving to me that you are competent and fit for the Sheriff's position."

"Okay? So what do you want to job shadow? Because I can tell you right now, you're not getting a gun," Emma took another sip of her cider and smiled begrudgingly in attempt to ease her discomfort.

"I'd like to evaluate you now. Are you willing to take a test? And if you please me sufficiently I'd amend this appraisal before submitting it to the record. I'd like you to start by wowing me with your communication skills," Regina reclined further; squirming her hips to settle herself and taking another small sip of cider as she waited intently for Emma's cooperation.

"Ugh…I'm not so good at tests. I barely passed the GED," Emma groaned as a curious wave of nervous energy coursed through her. She noticed the darkness in Regina's eyes, and Emma's gaze trailed down Regina's body again, pausing on a new development: the round outlines of her nipples were visible against the stark white of her crisp blouse. Her shoe had fallen to the floor and she was rubbing the top of her foot softly against her calf. She looked aroused and evil. Emma felt her mouth go dry as she began to work out just what this 'test' might entail.

"This isn't a written test. I find an oral exam to be more beneficial," Regina sneered, amused at her own little joke.

"You said something about communication?" Emma asked her eyes narrowing at the thought that this was just another power play by Regina. She drained her cider and sat forward. If indulging Madam Bitch in some nonsense communication exercise was all it took, then she might as well do it to save her job. It was too important to let a shoddy review go through without at least trying. She nodded to indicate that she was ready to begin her test.

"Yes, let's get on it with it, shall we? Sheriff Swan, I'd like you to describe to me in detail exactly how you like to touch yourself. What do you think about? Who do you think about? What turns you on?" Regina licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Emma's stunned face.

"Um…I'm not exactly comfortable with this. Not to mention it's completely unprofessional, Regina," Emma felt confused and inexplicably aroused. The idea that Regina would even think to ask such a naughty deeply personal question made her overly curious about what Regina was thinking. The way her eyes sparkled with desire and her lips had slightly parted just watching Emma's stunned reaction told her more about Regina's wants than anything.

Emma immediately stood up to leave. She was into Regina, that she couldn't deny. She felt the tug of arousal every time she laid eyes on the woman, but this was inappropriate. Mostly, she knew she couldn't share how she touched herself. For one, she'd die of embarrassment, and for two, especially considering that the focus of all of her recent fantasies _was_ Regina.

"Anything you say or do in this office shall be held in the strictest of confidence, of course. If you choose not to participate I won't hold it against you. However, I do believe my way is easier and much more fun. Indulge me, Sheriff?" Regina was on the edge of her seat now waiting for Emma to turn away or give in. It was her town, and her employees played by her rules. The idea that Emma could refuse her, and that Regina would have no control over her reaction excited her further.

Emma sat back down, her fingers nervously strumming her thighs. Regina waited patiently as Emma weighed the pros and cons in her mind.

"How about you go first? Show me what an excellent communicator you are, and then I could follow your example," Emma felt every muscle in her body tense as she watched Regina mull over her proposition. She left her in anticipation for far too long.

Then Regina looked toward the fire, her cheeks coloring as began to speak in a low raspy voice as if it was difficult to find her words.

"I trail my hands over my chest and over my neck. At first, I don't touch my breasts- only to lightly skim them. I like to tease myself; never quite giving in until my body absolutely demands it. I roll the heel of my hand over my pussy and finger my clit. What's more is that I imagine you, Ms. Swan. I imagine the ways I want you to touch me and appreciate my body. That's why I want to know: who do you imagine?" Regina enunciated her question turning slightly toward Emma, her head bowed and her hair fell forward around her face. She looked ashamed at the confession as her fists twisted needlessly into the sofa cushions.

Emma couldn't move. Her body ridged, and flooded with want. She felt compelled to put Regina out of her twisting misery so she finally spoke in halting discomfort.

"I think about you too…sometimes…most times," Emma felt like she was going to melt or explode. The confirmation that Regina wanted her, thought of her at night when she took pleasure from her body enlivened Emma. She was still embarrassed, but she felt bolder. She felt like everything she was feeling was starting to make a small bit of sense.

"Show me," Regina husked into Emma's ear. She had come impossibly close without Emma even realizing. Regina took Emma's hand in hers and played with her fingers. Regina swirled her thumb lightly on the inside skin of her wrist. Regina inhaled against Emma's neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin of her throat with her full soft lips. Emma felt her senses dim and overload like lights flickering in a storm. Regina smelled like expensive and sweet perfume, her hair tickled Emma's clavicle as her hands continued to stroke and massage up Emma's forearm.

Regina pointedly lifted Emma's limp arm and moved it between her clenched thighs, she leaned into Emma's body heavily. She was so warm against her, "Show me, please?"

Emma turned to face her meeting Regina's pleading eyes. She felt weak and hypnotized as Regina began to kiss her neck and up to her jaw. Emma let her head loll back exhaling the breath she had been holding in. Regina smoothed back her hair, letting her fingers dance through golden locks until she cradled her face and kissed her. They both shuddered and relaxed together as their lips met. The kiss was wet and warm, and Regina pushed Emma back into the sofa, renewed hunger and confidence as they collided in rising passion. Their teeth knocked together as they learned quickly how to navigate each other's mouth in a sultry give and take.

Emma trailed her hands over Regina's front, cupping the weight of her breasts, and then scratching her blunt nails over the fabric of her shirt and skimming her nipples, which elicited a shiver and a quiet breathy sound from Regina. Emma wanted nothing more than to hear that sound again, and louder. She nipped at Regina's neck, sucking softly, kissing her way down her chest. Regina held Emma to her resting her chin atop her head, as Emma popped open the buttons on Regina's blouse to expose more skin for her to kiss. She drew her hands over the Regina's thighs, dipping under the hem of her skirt to tickle her skin.

Regina drew back, realizing her control was slipping. This was supposed to be about Emma. She had only wanted to watch her, but somehow the tables had turned. Emma sensed the change and stroked Regina's cheek. She was so pent up; Emma could feel the energy running like electrical current beneath her skin.

"Let me," Emma murmured, "Let me show what I imagine doing to you while I make myself cum at night."

Regina's breathing doubled, her chest rising and falling. Emma pushed her back onto the couch letting her fall gentle and open. Emma covered her body, planting a knee on either side of Regina's hip. She looked down to see her brow furled in desperation. Regina did not foresee giving herself up to Emma. Emma pulled off her shirt, never breaking eye contact her necklace clanged back down onto her chest. Regina touched her sides carefully as if she was debating if she could allow this to happen.

Emma rocked her hips down, even and slow, rubbing herself against her center. Regina's hands fell lazily to Emma's butt, squeezing and kneading, working her body back and forth. Emma let her eyes slip shut, palming Regina's breasts. She needed more contact, she wanted to see and feel Regina's skin. She wanted everything all at once. Grudgingly, she shimmed backwards, enough she could push Regina's skirt up all the way around her waist. She slid her hands up and worked her pantyhose down tugging and rolling them off. Regina arched up to help get them over her butt and down her thighs. Emma grew impatient and in the final sketch she pushed Regina's knees up and yanked the hose off, and all but ripped off her panties in the same fashion.

Regina moaned at the force of Emma's action, and gripped the edge of the couch as she spread her legs to Emma. She felt the air wash over her heated, wet skin. Emma lifted Regina's leg petting the inside of her knee, kissing her ankle and calf as Regina watched her through squinted eyes trying to hold still and failing.

"Am I passing your fucking test?" Emma's voice was rough and low and Regina only swallowed and nodded with great difficulty. She wouldn't beg Emma to fuck her. She couldn't give her the satisfaction. Emma lowered herself between Regina's thighs. She inhaled the heady scent of her aroused pussy. Regina's body begged despite Regina's attempts at suppression, her pelvis jutted forward seeking contact with Emma. Emma smiled, proud and turned on that she was able to work Regina into such a state. She spread her pussy, smearing her juices up and around, brushing over her hard clit, causing Regina to jerk in shock. Then Emma blew over her, knowing it was work her up even more.

"Emma," Regina warned through gritted teeth. She had half a mind to sit up and end this torture. She'd throw Emma onto the floor and fuck her until she was the one pleading for more, but her body wouldn't let her. She didn't dare move.

"I think about this, I think about wrapping my lips around your clit and sucking you. I imagine what you taste like," Emma could barely speak, but she needed Regina to know that this was exactly her fantasy.

She dipped in her tongue, savoring Regina's flavor, even better than she had imagined. Regina bucked into her mouth, and Emma licked her, long, deep hard strokes. She licked around her opening, dancing her tongue over her, and sweeping it inside, fucking her. Regina's thighs clenched around her head, her back springing up from the couch. Emma pried her legs apart just enough for her to move her mouth to her clit, sucking it as promised, tapping the flat of her tongue against it.

A scream tore from Regina's chest as if she had been frightened; her body began to tremble as she started to cum against Emma's mouth. Emma sucked harder intensifying her climax; she bucked erratically, letting go, and making a sound like a long sob. Emma stayed connected to her throughout her release and aftershocks until she finally stilled, her cry ceasing and turning into a soft satisfied hum. Emma placed sweet and deliberate kisses on her pussy and inner thighs, cleaning her up with little licks before lifting up on her elbows to see Regina's face. One arm was draped over her forehead, her eyes closed, and a serene smile on her face.


End file.
